Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor manufacturing device. The semiconductor manufacturing device described in Patent Document 1 includes a stage and a plurality of pins. The stage has a plurality of holes into which the pins are respectively inserted.
Some of the pins are used for vertically moving a substrate to be processed, which is mounted on the stage, with respect to the top surface of the stage. The other the pins are used for vertically moving a focus ring mounted on the stage with respect to the top surface of the stage.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-196691
In the above semiconductor manufacturing device, a plurality of driving units for vertically moving the pins is required as many as the number of the pins, so that the device becomes complicated. Further, in the above semiconductor manufacturing device, holes as many as the number of pins need to be formed in the stage. However, it is preferable to form a smaller number of holes in the stage.